iCarly Side Stories 01
by Gustavo Oliveira
Summary: Dias após os acontecimentos do episódio iKiss, Carly encara uma Sam mais pensativa. Do outro lado, Freddie parece um pouco diferente. Enquanto isso, Spencer tenta se recuperar dos teste para entrar no Seattle Cobras. Side history. SEDDIE.


_**iCarly – Histórias paralelas**_

_**Lembrando que iCarly é uma obra original do canal Nickelodeon criada por Dan Schneider. Portanto, não me pertence… (ainda, muhahahahah)**_

**Capítulo 1: Nossas vidas mudaram depois "daquele dia"**

"Juventude. Uma época da vida em que começamos a descobrir as coisas mais legais. Os amigos, um colégio novo, novas atividades e os primeiros romances. Podemos dizer que é a melhor época de nossas vidas." (nota do autor)

_**Edifício Bushwell, 15:15h. Apartamento da Carly.**_

Era mais uma tarde comum na vida de Carly Shay. Tinha acabado de chegar da escola, na compania de sua melhor amiga, Sam. A jovem estava muito cansada e quando olhou para o sofá: - "Aaaaahhhh… preciso me deitar!" - exclamou a garota de cabelos negros, se atirando no sofá de seu apartamento, onde vive com seu irmão, Spencer. Ela tirou seu casaco e seu sapato e começou a sentir o conforto de poder relaxar, dando uma pequena espreguiçada. Já a sua amiga, de cabelos loiros e um jeito despojado, sentou-se no espaço que havia sobrado no sofá e arcou sua cabeça para trás, começando a mirar o teto da casa da amiga. O dia escolar havia sido cansativo. Mas algo parecia perturbar aquelas duas garotas.

- "Agora eu sei como você se sente em relação à senhora Briggs. Ela não me deu folga hoje!" - resmungou Carly, enquanto se ajeitava no sofá para conversar com a amiga. Sam respondeu com um suspirado "aham", bem desinteressado, mostrando que não estava lá prestando muita atenção na amiga. Percebendo isso, a garota começou a cutucar a amiga, que não dava muita trela. Aquela atitude deixou Carly preocupada e foi a partir disso que a jovem começou a interrogar a amiga:

- "Sam, tá tudo bem com você?"

- "To bem Carly. Só estou… pensando." – respondeu a loira, sorrindo para a amiga. Mas o tom de voz de Sam não convenceu muito.

- "Sam, fala a verdade…" - indagou Carly.

- "É sério… estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar." – retrucou a amiga, num tom severo, mas que não aparentava estar sendo rude.

Carly encarou a amiga um pouquinho e logo, partiu pra cima dela e começou-lhe a fazer cócegas. Nem mesmo Sam resistiria e logo, cairia na risada, junto da amiga. Depois da gargalhada, Carly voltou a perguntar se a amiga estava bem. Estava preocupada com Sam, pois esta sempre fora enérgica e disposta. "Posso falar enquanto comemos algo?", perguntou Sam. Carly deu uma risadinha e aceitou – "É, a Sam já está voltando", pensou consigo mesma.

Na cozinha, Carly e Sam prepararm um sanduíche para cada uma, com um copo de suco. Normalmente Sam comeria seu lanche bem rápido e ainda daria um jeito de pegar escondido o da amiga, mas o que se viu foi Sam tomando um pequeno gole de suco, sem ao menos dando uma mordida no lanche:

- "Olha Sam… sou sua amiga. To preocupada com você. Se quiser desabafar sobre algo, a hora é agora." – disse Carly, olhando nos olhos verdes da amiga. Sam não hesitou…

- "Eu fiquei um pouco grilada com aquele lance do Freddie sabe?" – comentou Sam. Carly se mostrou surpresa.

- "Ué? Mas ele não te desculpou?" – perguntou a morena.

- "Sim." – respondeu Sam, num tom de voz sério e um pouco entristecido. Aquele tom fez com que Carly começasse a entrar um pouco mais no coração do que na mente da amiga.

- "Sabe, se bem conheço o Freddie, ele já deve ter esquecido essa história do beijo. Sei que é meio traumatizante, mas ele é forte e vai conseguir esquecer." – disse Carly. Sam baixou a cabeça. Seus olhos começaram a marejar.

- "Eu fui uma idiota. Fui uma idiota com ele e ainda me sinto culpada! Bem que você disse antes que seria difícil retirar isso!" – disse Sam, tentando conter o choro. Carly se surpreendeu com a cena da amiga e lhe deu um abraço.

- "Mas está tudo bem agora Sam. O Freddie já me disse que tá bem! Não precisa se preocupar com ele!" – disse Carly, no mesmo tempo em que ela mesmo se espantou e perguntou à amiga – "Espera aí… Desde quando você se preocupa com o Freddie?"

A amiga tomou um susto com aquela pergunta tão direta feita por Carly, que até se soltou do abraço. Logo, sua pele clara começaria a ruborizar de leve. – "N-não to preocupada com o panacão! M-mas eu s-sempre ouço você pedindo pr-pra eu pegar mais leve com ele… E-então achei melhor seguir seu conselho.", disse Sam, num momento em que demonstrava sarcasmo e um pouco nervosismo. Carly então jogou um olhar de desconfiança pra cima da amiga, mas logo se despreocupou, pois sabia que a amiga não lhe daria.

O clima parecia estar voltando ao normal no apartamento de Carly, até que aparece saindo de um cômodo do apartamento a figura de um rapaz alto, com os cabelos curtos e castanhos e um jeitão excêntrico. Era Spencer. O rapaz trazia consigo uma bolsa térmica amarrada junto à suas costas.

- "Oi meninas! Parecem cansadas hoje." – disse o irmão de Carly, encarando as duas meninas.

- "Um pouco." – disse Carly, dando uma pequena mordida no seu sanduíche.

- "Vem cá… o que é essa bolsa de água quente aí na suas costas?" – perguntou Sam, antes de abocanhar seu lanche. Spencer sorriu…

- "Sabe como é né… atletas!" exclamou o rapaz, tentando se mostrar firme enquanto ele começava a sentir dores na região onde estava amarrada a bolsa. A irmã olhou seriamente pra ele.

- "Foi fazer o teste né?" – perguntou Carly.

- "Não!" – respondeu Spencer.

-"Spencer…"

- "Fui!" – disse o rapaz, baixando a cabeça. Carly e Sam sorriram pra tentar animar o rapaz. "Eu estava indo bem… até um brutamonte aparecer diante de mim e me atropelar com aquele seu monte de banha!". As meninas riram, imaginando a situação em que Spencer havia se encontrado.

- "Spencer, você não precisa entrar pra esse time. Seja o bom (e talvez até um pouco afetado) artista que é. Eu ficaria arrasada se visse meu irmãozinho todo despedaçado." – disse Carly, dando um abraço no irmão. Isso fez com que aquele rapaz alto sorrisse e fizesse um cafuné em su cabeça. E aproveitando o momento, Spencer comenta com as duas mocinhas:

- " Estava pensando. Que tal se eu fizer um um letreiro luminoso com o logotipo do iCarly para o programa?" disse Spencer. A idéia pareceu animar Carly e Sam.

- "Seria bem legal! O letreiro ia nos destacar mais, né Sam?" – disse Carly, direcionando a pergunta à amiga. Porém, esta voltaria a ficar no mundo da lua. E a morena chama de novo – "Sam, você ouviu o que eu falei?". A garota loira se recompôs e com um sim, aprovou a idéia do irmão da amiga.

- "Precisamos saber a opinião do Freddie também. Afinal, pode envolver o projéto gráfico dele." Disse Spencer, indo até a geladeira pra pegar um refrigerante.

-"É mesmo! Concorda Sam?" – disse Carly, imediatamente fazendo a pergunta a sua companheira de web-show. Mas Sam ainda tava meio distraída. E Carly, esperando uma resposta do tipo "A opinião do nerd não importa!", se surpreendeu ao ouvir da boca de Sam que ela concordava.

- "Beleza! Vou começar a fazer o projeto ainda hoje!", disse Spencer animado.

Porém, mesmo que o momento fosse animador, Carly voltaria a se preocupar com a amiga. Nunca havia visto Sam daquele jeito. A garota estava totalmente desligada do mundo. - "Será que fui dura demais com ela ontem?" - pensou Carly, mas logo descartou a possibilidade da amiga estar brava, pois sempre que discutiam, logo acabavam fazendo as pases. Mas o negócio foi diferente dessa vez. Envolvia o vizinho de Carly, Freddie. Revelar um segredo já é uma falta de ética para com o próiximo, mas a atitude de Sam no iCarly havia sido muito dura. Mesmo que no programa seguinte ela tenha assumido o erro, Sam se sentiu incomodada. E Carly havia notado isso. - "Será que foi porque ela também havia dito que nunca beijou ninguém?" - pensou novamente Carly. Aí ela pode tirar uma pequena conclusão do porque da amiga estar meio desligada do mundo.

Quando Sam pegou sua mochila e disse que iria voltar pra casa, carly segurou em seu braço e disse. – "Sam… Olha, eu sei que ainda não teve a chance de dar seu primeiro beijo. Mas olha… você é bonita, divertida… Não esquenta muito a cabeça com isso, tá?". Sam deu um sorrisinho. – "Tá tudo bem. Vou tentar esquecer isso!", disse enquanto se soltava da amiga, abrindo a porta pra seguir rumo ao seu lar. "Sam…" . Essas foram as última palavras que Carly mencionou à amiga, enquanto a via pegar as escadas. A garota de cabelos escuros então deu uma suspirada e voltou-se pra dentro de seu apartamento. Sentou-se no sofá e logo se perguntou: - "E se ela…". Mas logo caiu na risada. "Não… isso seria impossível! Eles se odeiam mais que John e Terry!*", completou, enqaunto ligava a televisão.

_**Edifício Bushwell, 15:45h. Apartamento do Freddie.**_

O dia parecia normal na residência dos Bensons. Apartamento todo arrumadinho, nada fora do comum. A não ser Freddie, que ao invés de estar fazendo uma das tarefas esquisitas que sua mãe exige, estava do lado de fora, nas escadas, olhando o movimento da cidade. Parecia estar bem distraído. – "Freddie querido, vêm comer sua lasanha!" disse sua mãe. Mas Freddie a ignorou. Estranhando a reação do filho, a foi até onde seu filho estava e o chamou novamente:

- "Querido, vem comer."

- "Agora não mãe. Estou sem fome." – respondeu o garoto de cabelos castanhos.

- "Mas se não comer, irá ficar fraco e indisposto!" – retrucou a mãe. Mas não adiantou muito. Freddie ficou sentado na mesma cadeira em que estava ontem. E estava pensativo.

- "Se sentir fome depois, eu preparo algo pra você comer." – disse a mãe, preocupando-se novamente com Freddie. Mas o garoto sorriu e disse à mãe que estava tudo bem.

O dia seguinte ao que havia ocorrido após aquele iCarly estava estranho para o garoto. Se atirou em seus pensamentos e se perguntou sobre muitas coisas. Umas delas foi o porque dele não ter ido à casa de Carly após a aula, como sempre faz. Sempre fizera isso, mas hoje foi diferente. Aliás, também pensou "Hoje nem olhei pelo olho-mágico da porta!". Tentava pensar na sua musa inspiradora, porém, se assustou quando não conseguiu mais imaginar o tão sonhado beijo em Carly. "O que será que tá acontecendo comigo? Por que não consigo pensar na Carly?", se perguntou. Mas não consguia encontrar respostas para aquela pergunta. Então, voltou a olhar para a rua. E quando viu a figura de uma garota de longos cabelos loiros cacheados e vestida com um jeito mais esportivo, seu coração começou a bater acelerado. "É a Sam…" – disse para si próprio. Logo veio em mente a cena que poderia ser considerada a mais marcante de sua vida: o seu primeiro beijo.

- "Nem eu imaginaria que seria com ela." - pensou Freddie, enquanto olhava para a garota, que estava atravessando a rua. Seus olhos começaram a fitar com mais detalhe o corpo da menina. "Hm… até que a Sam está… atraente" , pensou o garoto. Mas logo se espantou. Porque pensaria isso da garota que ele mais tinha aversão? Deu uma pequena risadinha e quando voltou a si, olhou novamente na rua e logo ficou vermelho: Sam estava olhando para ele. Da rua, a garota o encarou e também ficou com o rosto corado. Poderiam ali trocar insultos, como sempre fizeram a vida toda, mas naquele momento, foi diferente. Veio em sua memória a cena exata do beijo entre eles. "Será que ela contou pra Carly do nosso beijo?", pensou Freddie. Mas descartou essa hipótese, pos Carly sabia mais que ninguém que ele e Sam eram que nem óleo e água. Depois a encarada, ambos fizeram uma careta e se insultaram, pra que pudessem esquecer do fato ocorrido. "Idiota", disseram unissono.

Depois disso, Sam se encaminhou para virar a esquina e seguir rumo à sua casa, enquanto Freddie ia entrando para almoçar. Mas antes que a garota virasse a rua e o menino entrasse no lar, como numa transmissão de pensamentos, ambos tiveram a mesma idéia: "Seria tão bom se nos beijassemos de novo". Sam corou novamente, mas deu um sorrisinho que combinava timidez e maliciosidade. Já Freddie deu uma risadinha. Mesmo que ambos negassem até a morte, não poderiam mais esconder: Estavam começando a se apaixonar, um pelo outro. E novamente, unissono, disseram "Nossas vidas mudaram depois daquele dia".

**Olá gente, sou o Gustavo…**

**Bem, essa é a minha primeira fanfic de iCarly. E creio que seja a primeira em português aqui no . Hoje a fic é puxada pra Seddie (que torço para que aconteça em iCarly)**

**Estarei escrevendo histórias paralelas, que serão feitas a partir de um episódio do iCarly. Espero que vocês curtam a fic… E que tenham gostado… logo aparece mais uma aí…**

***John e Terry: é uma paródiazinha com o famoso desenho Tom e Jerry. "Jom e Terry" não ficaria bem, então adaptei para "John e Terry"**


End file.
